


Cooking

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [37]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Onions are evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Onions always manage to make you cry. Thankfully, Steve is there to save you.





	Cooking

You hummed as you chopped the vegetables, glancing at the clock every few moments. Steve was supposed to come home today, so you decided to cook something for him. Hopefully he would like it. 

Switching the song, you continued chopping, now moving on to onions. Gosh, how you hated chopping onions. They always made your eyes sting so much. The first few cuts were okay, but after that your eyes burned like hell. Tears fell from them, so you wiped them away with your arm. 

The door behind you opened and closed, but you paid no mind. "(YN), I'm- (YN)? Are you okay?" Steve entered the kitchen, a worried expression on his face. He saw your teary face and rushed over to you. "(YN), baby, what's the matter?" He embraced you, pressing your face into his shoulder. "Steve-" - "Did you hurt yourself? Are you sad? What can I do to help you?!" Steve's hysteric tendencies made you giggle. "Steve!" - "What?" You giggled again, trying to pull away from Steve. He only tightened his grip. "Look over there", you said, pointing into the general direction of the onions. Steve's grip relaxed. "Oh..."

Steve sighed, adjusting his arms around you. "And I thought you were hurt" Ah, typical hero complex. "Oh Captain America, please save me from this viscous vegetable!", you fake cried. Steve grumbled, but still had a smile on his face. "Oh, I can save you" He leaned down and your lips connected.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
